


The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 15: Two Steps back, One Step Forward

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: Life is complicated. Sometimes we need to fall back in order to press forward
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 15: Two Steps back, One Step Forward

**\------1 Day Later------**

“Taz… How much further to a town?”  
Naia was stumbling forward as she attempted to keep up pace with the Khajiit.  
It was amazing how Taz didn’t seem to be tired at all. They’ve only managed to get a few hours of sleep in some roadside cave. Taz insisted on keeping a lookout just in case any of the slavers were still chasing them.  
A few hours or so later, Naia woke up after an uncomfortable, yet still much-improved over her previous bedding, nap. Seeing as how she wasn’t naked in a cage just waiting to be sold off to some fat noble who would have his way with her.  
And much to Naia's surprise, Taz was already standing at the cave entrance, looking back at her and to move on.  
Despite how long they've been traveling down the same, stupid road; they've yet to come across any traffic, or signs of habitation yet. It felt like they were the only people in this part of Cyrodiil.

Naia peered over at Taz, watching the Khajiit’s stern stride. Something was unnatural about Taz’s vigour. When was the last time she ate something? They had only stopped briefly by a roadside fresh-water spring to catch a moment's breath, and drink cold spring water.  
“Taz..” She began  
Taz’s fur hood lifted slightly as one of her ears raised up in response to hearing her name called.  
“Are.. Are you ok?”  
Taz looked back  
“I’m fine”  
“No.. I mean.. We’ve been going non-stop ever since we escaped. You haven’t eaten.. All you’ve had to drink was a bit of water.. And I don’t think you’ve even slept..”  
Taz didn’t respond, however her head tilted downwards slightly  
“I know we’re running for our lives, trying to find someone who won’t kill us or capture us again but.. You’ll die from wearing yourself out long before we find that if you keep going like this.”  
Taz stopped in her stride, and her hood lowered along with her ears, and a grin formed on her short muzzle  
“You worry for me so, Naia?” She asked, whilst relaxing her stressed posture somewhat  
Naia folded her arms against her chest  
“I.. Yeah. Without you I’d be lost. Cold… And Dead..”  
She peered back up at Taz, who still held her grin  
“I.. I guess I do care. You're my friend though, right? Friends care for how they feel..”  
Taz took a step over and ruffled a hand through Naia's disheveled hair

It was nice that Naia was young. And also a Bosmer. For she was roughly the same height as Taz. Finally, someone that she can look straight in the eyes. And not always have to crank her neck, looking up at people.  
“Of course. We’re in this together Naia.”  
She then went to resume her stride, with a brief chuckle  
“And.. Yes. Khajiit did eat and sleep. When you, yourself were resting”  
“Oh. That’s good then.” Naia beamed a smile back at her  
Taz squinted and stared off at the hilly terrain dotted with forests and of the crumbling ruins of ancient Ayleid arches and pillars.  
A light snow had begun to fall. Though it was still manageable, they had to keep moving.  
“Although I don’t know how long it’ll take before we find someplace warm. And other people.. But we must keep going”  
“But, can we at least stop for a minute? My legs feel like they are going to fall off..” Naia replied, hunching over and rubbing her legs  
Taz peered up at the sky, watching as snowflakes fluttered gracefully down in the wind.  
She sighed  
“Yes. But not for long. The weather may get worse the longer we wait.”  
"Thank you Taz!"  
The Khajiit merely gave a huff and seated herself on a nearby boulder, and watched the road.  
Meanwhile, Naia wandered over and plunked herself down on a nearby fallen Ayleid pillar which had overgrowth enveloping the bleached white marble splintering apart from the inside.

The nagging feeling that they got away too easily had been quietly festering in the back of Taz's mind.  
If Mirian’s words were true, slavers don’t tend to let their merchandise escape so easily as they did.  
Then again. These guys weren’t exactly _Dres_ slavers either.  
However it also never hurts to maintain a certain measure of paranoia when wandering aimlessly out in the wilds.  
Taz let go of a deep sigh upon reflection of Mirian.  
It was her quest to once again reunite.  
And also to see Haxal once more. _Her boyfriend._  
Taz’s nerves tingled as she thought that. It felt so weirdly good to say that she has a boyfriend.  
She paused in her thoughts  
Hopefully. If he’s still alive that is…

“Hey Taz?”  
Her reflections were interrupted as Naia called out from her pillar  
Taz perked an ear up under her hood, which Naia has come to assume that meant Taz was listening. Though why couldn't she just respond with _“yes?”_ or _“what?”_ was unbeknownst to her.  
“Why are there so many broken building things around here?”  
Taz peered up into the forest behind Naia, and caught the glimpses of the white ruins further off in the foliage.  
“I don’t know too much about them. But a very long time ago, Elves called the _‘Ayleids’_ used to live in Cyrodiil.”  
“Were they like High Elves?” Naia asked inquisitively  
Taz shrugged  
“I don’t know. I said I don’t know much about them. Just that they used to be here. Now all that’s left of them are ruins and long-lost treasure”  
_“Treasure??”_ Naia exclaimed with a wide smile  
“Yes. Khajiit has been in an Ayleid ruin before. Some of them have these glowing blue stone.. Crystal.. Things. They’re supposed to be able to charge your magicka or.. Whatever. They sell for a lot though, if you don’t know magic.”  
Naia then looked off into the forest  
“Think we can go in one? And find a pretty crystal?”  
Taz glared off in the direction Naia was, and shook her head  
“No. Ayleid ruins are very dangerous”  
“How so?”  
Taz hefted up her backpack and jerked her head back towards the road  
“Many of them have traps, undead, necromancers, bandits.. Or Daedra. We must keep moving”  
Naia hopped off her pillar and ran up alongside Taz

“What.. Were you like before the bad people caught you?” She asked  
Taz peered over  
“So many questions, _Drenamer..”_  
Naia squinted away  
“Sorry.. It’s just.. I haven’t spoken with someone for so long. There’s a lot I don’t know about the world..”  
She then peered back up and brandished a nervous smile  
“And you're interesting.”  
Taz smirked  
“This One is _‘interesting?"_  
“Well.. Yeah. I haven’t met a Khajiit before.”  
Naia then held her arm in a timid manner  
“There’s also not a whole lot more to do right now..”  
Taz looked back forward at the road and hills before them

“Khajiit is an Adventurer. Alongwith Mirian and Haxal, we travel the land in search of fame and fortune.”  
Naia glanced back over  
“Or.. That’s the dream anyway.. I don’t really know what we’re doing these days…”  
“Who’s ‘Haxal?” Naia asked  
Taz straightened her posture and curled her tail  
“This One’s Boyfriend.” She declared triumphantly  
“How’d you get separated?”  
Taz gave the biggest shrug and sigh she could muster.  
“I have no idea.. One moment we were fighting Orcs. The next I wake up in the Slaver Fort. Separated. And with no clue as to where my friends are.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
Taz focused back on the surrounding landscape  
_“She will find them again.”_  
It was for several minutes afterwards in which silence had befallen them. As they wandered on without a word spoken for a while.  
The snowfall had picked up slightly, and was now pelting the faces of the girls. However it was still safe for them to keep pushing forward without searching for a place to wait out the snowfall.

“What was he like?” Naia spoke after the long silence  
Taz perked an ear up again and glanced back  
_“Kar?”_ She muttered  
“Your boyfriend. Haxal. What’s he like?”  
Taz’s ears lowered in contemplation  
“He’s nice.. Sweet. Thoughtful.. Gentle.. Unlike most others I come across”  
“Have you lain with him?”  
Taz nervously stammered for a second before coughing and gave a weak chuckle  
“W-what? No.. No Khajiit hasn’t. Why do you ask?”  
Naia shrugged  
“Isn’t that the kind of thing people do when they’re in love?”  
Taz finished clearing her throat after the initial surprise jolt.  
“You sound like Mirian.. No. Khajiit has not slept with him.”  
“Do you plan on it when you see him again?”  
Taz was going to respond with a vehement **‘NO’.** However her brain told her to shut up as she opened her mouth, and a heated debate raged within her mind.

Mirian was right. One day she’s gonna need to do so. She has the body, the personality. And apparently the _'manner'_ to make it a memorable moment.. Or at least according to the Dunmer that is..  
However, there is also the thought that perhaps it isn’t meant to be..  
What if he doesn’t like it and decides to end the relationship?  
She can’t have a litter with him. She’s the last of her family line. Unless her parents have a secret second child they’ve hid from her all this time.  
What does she even do when Haxal’s laying on her.. His hands on her fur.. Her paws on his scales.. She feared that she might get emotional and claw at him again..  
Maybe she should seduce him during her Heat… Yeah. That will work. She already gets erogenous enough during that period where she won’t care about laying with someone. Especially Haxal…  
A satisfying grin formed on her short muzzle.

Naia gave wary looks to Taz as she wandered alongside the Khajiit.  
She had asked a seemingly simple enough question, and now Taz was taking a long time to think of an answer.  
She could clearly see the cogs turning in the cat’s mind however. So… Perhaps that question was a lot more loaded than she had previously thought..  
Eventually however, Taz took in a deep breath  
“Yes. Khajiit would lay with him. When she meets with him again.”  
Naia knew better than to ask of what Taz was thinking of during all that time. Also, she didn’t want to know exactly what Taz was musing on. Something about those looks and the raw emotional aura emanating from her when she was lost in thought...  
The only time Naia had ever seen those looks before was when people were thinking of sexual thoughts and feelings. Some of which blew completely over her head, or just genuinely grossed her out.  
“It’ll be This One’s first time too! It’s scary.. But exciting to think about!”  
“I’m sure it is..” Naia muttered back.

A Scattered series of rustling in the trees sounded as a flock of birds took flight suddenly  
Taz’s ears stood at attention, warily keeping a watch for danger  
“What were your parents like?” Taz asked, still having her ears open for any potential sounds of danger  
Naia didn’t respond for a few seconds  
“I’m.. Sorry. If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to.”  
Naia shook her head  
“No it’s fine. Personal question, for a personal question.”  
She took in a deep breath  
“My father was a hunter for the tribe. One of the best. Every night he’d come back with something big and meaty. We’d cook it up and all dine together as a tribe every night.”  
“How big was your tribe?”  
Naia shrugged  
“I don’t know. Maybe 30? It doesn’t matter now anyway.. They're all dead.”  
She held onto her arms as if she were shivering, however she didn’t shake. Rather she stared off into the treeline, appearing as if she was lost in thought.  
“My mother always called my father _‘Plucky and resolute.’_ And my father in-turn, would call my mother _'flamboyant and vivacious.’_ As if a stupid girl like me would know what that means..”  
“Your not stupid” Taz replied in a soft tone.  
Naia took a deep sigh  
“I loved my parents very much. We were a peaceful tribe. We didn’t deserve what we got..”  
Taz’s ears lowered in sympathy. And here she thought Mirian was the saddest Elf she’d ever come across..  
Naia clenched a tightly-wound fist  
“But none of that matters anymore. They’re dead. I’m alive.”  
Taz went to respond, when she suddenly picked up the scent of something.. _Unordinary.._  
She signaled for Naia to halt, and continued to sniff the crisp wintry air.  
Instead of the usual scents of the snowy forest and of their dirty bodies, it smelt like something was..  
**Burning**  
“What is it?” Naia asked, her hand slowly reaching down to her sword  
“I don’t know.. Follow me, but stay alert..”

Cautiously the two neared the top of the hill. And waiting for them was the burning wreckage of a caravan.  
Taz and Naia halted in their tracks at the perimeter of the scene.  
At least 4 wagons were set alight, though there was no scorching inferno as most of the wood was burnt to ash and embers. So this must have happened some time ago.  
Scattered across the grass and cobblestone road were the bodies of guards outfitted in Imperial armour and civilians, merchants, and travelers.  
“I don’t like this..” Naia muttered, drawing her sword with trembling hands  
Taz held back a hand, and did a quick scan of her surroundings.  
It seemed like no one was around.. But she wasn’t stupid enough to wander out into the open like that, relying purely on luck that there weren’t any bandits waiting in the bushes, using the burning wreckage as bait.  
“Who do you think did this Taz?”  
“Who else? Bandits. The burning wagons.. Slaughtered guards and caravanners..”  
“But.. Even bandits would know that killing everyone isn’t worth it.”  
“Maybe they took some captive. Maybe they didn’t. Come; Khajiit senses no immediate danger”  
Taz emerged and pushed onwards towards the remnants, making ceratin that she stuck to the bushes and nearby shrubbery as much as possible.  
Naia reluctantly followed. She was more than happy to stay back, hidden in the bushes. But Taz probably knows what she is doing. She trusted in Taz. Still as strange as it felt…  
Taz looked back over her shoulder as they approached the first overturned wagon  
“Naia, keep a sharp eye out. I’m going to see if there’s anything left that we can use”  
“Me? But.. Why not you? I can look around for food or whatever just fine”  
Taz smirked at her slightly  
_“Because Khajiit trusts you Naia”_  
The bosmer grinned with a humbled nod and stood on alert, watching the surrounding area with her vigilant Elven eyes.

Taz inched closer to the wagon that was the most aflame.  
Scattered around were bodies of guards and a few merchants or travelers. Some of which seemed to have been stabbed and left to bleed out, while others had arrows embedded deeply within them.  
The wagon itself was too far gone to rummage through. And since Taz had no intention of singing her fur and setting herself on fire for that matter.. She wasn’t going to attempt to loot it.  
She knelt down to the body nearest to her.  
It was a guard. An Imperial wearing what looked to be like military-issued armour.  
Perhaps this caravan was accompanied by a military escort? And not just hired mercenaries. But then the question is raised as to what kind of bandits would dare attack an Imperial convoy?  
She quickly patted down the body, searching for any coin pouches or even possibly a bit of evidence as to further her understanding of this attack.  
The body was picked clean however. All that there was of note was a large gash penetrating straight through the armour, causing a quick kill as the man was squarely gutted.  
She then moved onto the next body. A woman, face down in the dirt with an arrow lodged deep into her back, piercing straight through to her heart.  
Once more, she went to pat down the body for anything of worth, when she froze after looking squarely at the arrow.  
It.. It wasn’t…  
She yanked it out and stared unmoving at the arrowhead, before throwing it away and staggering back onto her feet  
“NAIA!!!” She yelled out  
The Bosmer shifted her attention back  
“WHAT???”  
**“GOBLINS!!!!”** Taz cried out and drew her sword  
Naia yelped and ran to Taz’s side, waving her sword around at the snowflakes falling around them.  
Silently they remained in defensive postures and listened to the land around them.  
It was way too quiet..  
All that could be heard was the crackling flames.  
No animal rustled, nor bird sang.  
“Taz? Are there Goblins nearby?”  
“This convoy was ambushed. Who’s to say we won’t be ambushed with-”

**“HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM BANDITS!”**

Taz and Naia spun around in alarm as 4 armed figures emerged from the smoke of the other burning wagons, leveling weapons at the duo.  
Taz gripped her sword tighter and began to growl whilst darting her glare between the 4 newly revealed combatants.  
They were all equipped in various armours, consisting of varying styles and quality reflective of their supposed role in the group.  
One was an archer, standing the furthest back, an arrow in the string and aimed directly at Taz.  
Another used a sword and buckler and stood at the forefront, while the third; an Orc brandished a considerably bulky greatsword forged from orichalcum.  
And the fourth carried two daggers, wore a black cowl and face mask, and stood off to the side, yet still appeared as if she could run up and gut them both in a heartbeat.

“You will pay for your crimes! We know you’re the cause of all this!” The Orc shouted, aiming the greatsword at them both.  
Taz kept growling as Naia stepped up beside her  
“Wa-Wait!! We haven’t done anything! We happened across this only recently! Goblins killed them!” She stammered quickly  
The woman with the two daggers snorted doubtfully and shot a glance at the Orc.

“A likely story.. Then explain why you're the only ones present, and looting the bodies?” He replied, pointing the tip of his greatsword out towards them.  
Naia gave a short look over at Taz and took in a deep breath  
Taz relaxed her posture slightly, however she still kept her fangs bared  
“Truly! We have recently escaped from slavers! We have no intention to cause harm to innocent people!”  
The cowled woman with the two daggers glanced over at the Orc again  
“I sense some truth behind the girl's words, Tarak. Perhaps we shouldn’t jump to rash conclusions like we always do?”  
“I agree with Sabine. Let us hear them out” The sword-and buckler Imperial stated in reply.  
The Orc, _‘Tarak’_ looked back at the archer, who gave him a simple shrug.

Tarak released a deep, Orcish groan and lowered the greatsword  
“Very well… But do not mistake our hesitation for weakness. We **WILL** exact vengeance for the innocent people slain here today.”  
“Well.. All but one” The Rogue muttered in reply  
“One thing at a time, Sabine..” Tarak snapped back at her, then returned his attention to Taz and Naia.  
Taz sheathed her sword and stood up straight  
“Explain yourselves then. You claim you had no responsibility for what happened here. And also that you have escaped from slavers?”  
Naia nodded, however before she could respond, Taz took a step forward  
_“Jat._ My friend and I were.. Captured by slavers and we were imprisoned in a fortress some distance down the road west. We managed to escape during an auction. We’ve been following this road ever since, hoping to find an Inn or a town.”  
Taz glanced over at the wreckage  
“We didn’t expect to come across this.”

Tarak nodded as he looked over at the flames  
“Indeed. Neither did we. We were told that a wanted fugitive was traveling undercover with this convoy. Forgive us for assuming”  
_“Oh now you’re apologetic, are you?”_ Sabine sneered  
“Shut it woman! If what the Cat and Elf say is true, then they must’ve been subject to such horror at the hands of slavers!”  
Taz shrugged with a subtle roll of the eyes.  
Naia glanced away briefly  
Sabine held a mocking grin as she made her way to the side of Tarak  
“Yeah. The Elf I can get. But the cat’s too flat-chested for any reasonable man to succumb over.”  
Taz’s ears spiked up and her growl returned  
_“SAJKA KAS SYFFIM BESTII??”_ She hissed amid clenched teeth  
Sabine raised a brow under her hood  
“What was that?”  
“Unfortunately, you still haven’t learnt when it’d be best to shut your mouth..” Tarak reprimanded, before shoving her back  
“I apologize for Sabine’s.. _Bluntness._ She simply speaks what’s on her mind. It’s nothing personal.”  
The Imperial swordsman wandered over and gave Sabine a shoulder-punch  
“Yeah. Being blunt isn’t her only weakness though”  
Sabine snarled at him, which only made the man smirk at her  
“Did you find out anything as to what happened to the caravan?” Tarak asked, approaching Taz and Naia  
Taz glanced back at the bodies  
“They were killed by goblins. The arrows are crude and  
Improvised.”  
Tarak looked over at the caravan, before holding a hand up in the air and motioned two fingers towards it  
The archer, who had been looming silently in the rear, still perched upon the boulder leapt off and went to investigate the wreckage further.

Tarak then cleared his throat with a polite cough  
“Allow me to introduce ourselves..”  
He pounded a heavy and muscular fist against his iron chestpiece with a loud ***CLANG***  
“I am Tarak. Leader of this merry band of misfits. The personable Imperial back there is Mattius. He’s our fighter and resident nobleman.”  
Mattius gave a wink and toothy grin towards both of the girls  
Naia nervously waved back, and Taz shyly curled her tail around her leg.  
“The flattering Breton is Sabine. She’s our.. What the Hell are you supposed to be again?” He asked looking back at her  
Sabine rolled her eyes  
“I'm what's called a _'Rogue.'_ We’ve talked about this before, numbnuts”

Tarak waved her off  
“Yeah. She’s a ‘Rogue.’ Whatever the hell that is supposed to be… And the quiet little filly in the back is Chana. She doesn’t talk a whole lot. But hey. She knows how to use a bow so we don’t question it.”  
Chana then suddenly appeared in-between Taz and Naia  
“I haven’t seen a Suthay in a long time” She said in a soft-spoken voice  
Taz and Naia jumped in fright from Chana suddenly appearing between them with no prior warning.  
For some reason, Taz felt like Chana’s accent was familiar, and yet it wasn’t. It was strange..  
Chana and Taz met stares for a brief second, before the archer glanced away and went back to her investigations  
Her eyes were Elven in shape and were a light green. However instead of a normal iris like Men and Mer, it was very feline-esque like Taz’s..  
Taz looked back at Tarak  
“Is.. Chana a Khajiit?”  
Tarak looked at her with a confused look  
“Khajiit? No. She’s Bosmer. Or.. I think she is”  
He looked over at the back of Chana’s hooded head, as she was facing away from the group; piecing together the events that led up to this outcome.

“She seems fairly Bosmer-like to me. It’s hard to tell with her hood though” Naia remarked  
“How can you not know what race she is?” Taz asked with a skeptical look  
“I don’t know. I told you that the girl doesn’t talk much. And she certainly doesn’t go around telling us about her who she is.” Tarak replied with a heavy shrug.  
“There’s also the fact that she almost never takes off that hood of hers” Sabine chimed in  
“Neither do you hotstuff.” Mattius added with a snigger  
“Oh would you BUTT OUT for once??”  
Tarak shook his head at the childish banter between the two, and distanced himself from the two, now squabbling humans.  
“We’re not sure what exactly Chana is. Perhaps she may tell you if you ask nicely. But we’re getting sidetracked.”  
He pulled out a small journal from one of the pouches adorning his shoulder-strap  
“We were hired by the Count of Cheydinhal to capture a wanted fugitive and bring him back alive and relatively unharmed”  
“Cheydinhal? Are we in the county?” Taz asked  
Tarak nodded  
“You're about a day's walk from the capital itself. Are you hungry at all? We have some spare provisions”  
“Yes!” Taz’s ears and tail perked up in joy, before she lowered them again  
“I mean.. If you don’t mind..”  
“No bother at all. Least we can do to help two escapees from slavers”  
He removed his backpack and rummaged through it, before handing both girls two small portions of salted pork and crusty bread.  
Taz and Naia respectfully took the charity, then messily devoured it.

Tarak watched them both, then glanced around at his companions  
Mattius and Sabine were still bickering with each other. But that wasn’t any cause for concern. Those two have a fondness for one another. They’re just too simple-minded to acknowledge it.  
Chana was still trying to piece together as to what happened to the convoy, and where the Goblins point of origin might be.  
He had faith that she could solve it. She’s the best tracker he knew.  
“Umm.. Tarak?”  
He looked back at Taz as she finished licking the salt off her short muzzle  
“What do you plan on doing once we leave?”  
Naia listened quietly. Either Taz was going to thank them and leave. Or offer to join them.  
Honestly, she was hoping that Taz would offer to join them on.. Whatever these guys were doing. They are Adventurers! It’s so romantic.  
“Well. Considering what Chana comes back to us with, we may call it a day if she stumbles across the corpse of our query. Or, we may as well have to pursue him. And if anything, the Goblins would’ve kidnapped him. So, that means we’ll have to track the Goblins to their lair..”  
The next two words that came out of Taz’s mouth brought the semblance of a smile to Naia.  
_“Need help?”_  
Tarak paused and looked at them both with incredulity.  
“Your serious…”  
Taz nodded  
“Forgive me but.. You’ll be dead weight. I mean.. You aren’t adventurers or..”  
Taz jumped up straight and raised her tail in a determined fashion  
“Khajiit **IS** an adventurer. And so is Naia”  
Tarak glanced down at the young Bosmer  
“Oh really?” He remarked, with a strong degree of doubt in his tone  
“We may not look it, because we were kidnapped by slavers and had all of our gear stolen. _Right?”_ Taz said, nudging Naia’s shoulder  
Naia perked her head up and nodded vehemently 

“Yeah but.. All you two have are flimsy swords. We may be going up against a horde of Goblins here”  
Taz waved it off  
“Khajiit has killed Goblins before”  
Tarak shrugged  
“Very well… If you two insist.. But if you die, it’s not my fault.”  
Taz jumped up in delight, while Naia simply took in a deep breath

“HOLD ON. We’re taking _THEM_ with us??” Sabine called out as she wandered up alongside Tarak, glaring over at Taz and Naia judgingly.  
“They insist that they know how to kill Goblins” Tarak shrugged again  
“Yeah. Well I’m pretty sure that anyone can say that. Next thing we know, the Goblins have a nice new fur rug to adorn their Bosmeri-skin huts with”  
Taz frowned at her  
“Do not doubt This One’s capabilities”  
Sabine held her hands up in protest  
“Oh I’m not! Do not misunderstand me. It’s just that..”  
She looked Taz up and down  
_“You do know how dangerous Goblins really are to young women like us, right?”_  
Taz nodded, but knew in her head that she’s only fought Goblins a few times in the past. And that was with a convoy’s worth of other armed people.  
The only time she’s fought Goblins on her own was just before she met with Mirian again..  
And those Goblins were no push-overs either.

“I doubt that you truly know the full extent of the evil that exists within the dark, soulless hearts of Goblins. You thought Daedra were cruel..” Sabine snickered  
“Indeed! I hear that Goblins would often raid villages and kidnap young maiden girls. So they can be dragged back to the lair to be used as _‘Playthings’_ and forcibly impregnate you with their young.” Mattius chimed in, holding a finger up in the winter air.  
Naia gasped quietly. Was that really true? Do Goblins _rape people?_  
Tarak shook his head  
“Alright. Let’s not frighten the lasses any more. It’s all bullshit anyway. Look, if you want to tag along, then very well. If not, Cheydinhal is a day's walk from here if you continue down the road.” The Orc pointed back over his shoulder 

Taz looked back over her shoulder at Naia  
“Do you want to go on an adventure?”  
Naia hesitated for a second. She didn’t escape human Slavers just to become a Goblin sex-slave.. Nor did she have anyone else she could call her ‘friend.’ And what’s more, there was a flame within her that had always wanted to do something big and thrilling. Something that she could walk away feeling proud and pleased with herself at.  
Naia gave a single, stern nod  
“Yes.” She said with mustered courage  
Taz grinned and held both of Naia’s shoulders  
“Stay close to me. I’ll protect you.”  
Naia smiled warmly back at her, and gripped onto the sword's sheath on her waist.  
“I trust that you will Taz”

Sabine folded her arms and rolled her eyes  
“Yeah real touching. Is Chana done playing detective?” She asked, glancing over at Tarak  
The Orc shrugged  
“I don’t know. **HEY CHANA!”**  
A few seconds later, Chana drifted around a recently extinguished wagon, now just smoking from being reduced to embers.  
Her arms and body were fully concealed by her dark purple linen cloak.  
“What” She said in her quiet tone.  
“Have you discovered what happened here, and of the status of our quarry?”  
Chana gave a half-hearted glance back at the wreckage  
“He was taken by Goblins” She replied  
“I knew it!” Sabine sarcastically muttered  
Tarak gave a huff in her direction  
“Where to?”  
Chana raised an arm, revealing her armour underneath.  
It was fashioned out of a dark leather, looking more like what a thief or assassin might wear to avoid detection at night when they're on the prowl.  
Then again, she was the archer and scout of the group. And Taz knows how important it is to be light on your feet when you fulfill that role. You don’t need to wear lots of armour, if you're not gonna get hit in the first place.  
“There are tracks in the snow leading south from the road into the forest. If we hurry we may follow it before the snow covers them up”  
“Excellent work, Chana. Well gang; We still have a job to do. And now we’ve taken on some new recruits.”  
Everyone fixated their attention on Taz and Naia  
“I still think this is a mistake Tarak..” Sabine muttered in his ear  
“It never hurts to have an extra sword or two. Besides, the Khajiit assures me that they know how to fight” He replied to her, then turned his gaze to where Chana had pointed  
“Chana shall lead the way. Hopefully this will be a quick and easy job.”  
Matius scoffed  
“Yeah. Sure. You said that when we had to track that Cave Troll back to it’s lair. Turned out to be a den of Ogres though, wasn’t it?”  
“And we dealt with them just fine didn’t we?”  
Mattius stared solely at Tarak  
“You almost lost an arm and a leg to it’s chieftain”  
“ALMOST is not the same as I DID.”  
Matius shook his head and brushed past Tarak.

The group began to move out.  
Naia followed in tow with Tarak, wanting to ask him questions on what it was like to be an Adventurer in charge of a party.  
Taz, however, had something more important to do..  
She paced quickly up to the side of Chana, who was leading the group along the trail of fat Goblin footprints in the snow.  
Every now and then, she’d lift her head up to the tangled web of snow-capped tree branches above them, as if she expected to find a clue, or even a body hanging from them.  
It didn’t seem like she even noticed that Taz was behind her  
“Uhm… Hi?” Taz mumbled just loud enough so that Chana could hear her  
She didn’t respond, just kept looking ahead  
“I.. Uhm.. Khajiit couldn’t help but wonder why you mentioned that you haven’t seen a Suthay in a long time.. Back there.. When we first met.”  
A few seconds of silence passed  
“Because I haven’t” Chana replied without looking back or otherwise acknowledging Taz’s presence any further.  
“I.. Well.. There’s a Suthay here now. Right behind you. For you to see.”  
Now Chana peered back over her shoulder  
“Are you coming onto me, Khajiit?”  
Taz tensed up for a second  
“I.. No. I’m just.. Saying that..” She stammered  
Chana narrowed her strange eyes at Taz then looked back forward  
“I really messed up on first impressions huh?” Taz asked, holding the back of her neck  
Chana didn't reply, however Taz could almost sense that Chana means to say _"yes. Absolutely you did."_  
She let go of a deep sigh  
“Look.. Khajiit will be honest. For some reason, you seem familiar. And not the familiar that we know each other, but familiar as in I know what you are”  
Chana looked back at her with a confused look. And Taz didn’t blame her. Even she had no idea what was spewing out of her mouth.  
“Your eyes and accent. They seem strange, but familiar. Are you perhaps.. Ohmes?”  
Chana didn’t reply for a second, however she looked back at the others following behind them.  
They all seemed to be preoccupied.  
Tarak was busy telling Naia of the time where he wrestled a grizzly bear up by Bruma and won.  
And once again, Matius and Sabine were having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest.  
Sabine’s face was black and purple.

Chana then looked back at Taz, and for a split second, her hood raised up in the form of feline-esque ears, before they quickly lowered back down to resume the semblance of normality.  
She then looked back forward  
“Does that answer your question _Rali’saa?”_  
“Yes.. Yes it does! It has been many moon phases since This One has met an Ohmes! What’s it like not having fur? Or a tail! Or-”  
Chana spun around and shushed her.  
“Stay quiet about it ok? I don’t need to draw attention to myself simply because I’m not actually Bosmer.”  
“Why hide who you are?”  
Chana sighed  
“I learnt long ago that life isn’t fair. There are those few who would look at Khajiit and treat us as friends or allies. But they are few and far between. For there are many who would scorn and persecute us simply because we are not like Men and Mer. We are but mere animals to them.”  
“Khajiit understands.” Taz nodded  
“But if I could hide my ears, I could pass freely as Bosmer. And I have been for so long..”  
“How old are you, Chana?”  
Chana just glanced back over her shoulder  
“Old enough to know when to stay quiet, And when to speak”  
“Then.. If that’s the case, surely you have a reason to say all of this to Taz, no?”  
Chana shook her head  
“You're too inquisitive Taz.. Just know that in the past.. It has always been the Suthay I have respected the most out of everyone else.”  
“I… Thank you. Chana.” Taz grinned  
“Sure.” She replied, then picked up the pace away from Taz. Indicating that she was done talking.  
Taz was left with more questions however.  
Ohmes are strange.. Technically they are Khajiit. However, nothing about them is Khajiit, other than the fact that they’re mothers are normally furred and feline Khajiit.  
Another question is, why does Chana have feline ears? Ohmes have pointed elven ears..  
Also, to keep her race a secret from her friends.. It was strange, no?  
However, Chana didn’t seem to be in the mood to speak anymore so she’d have to get the answers later.

An hour of trekking through the forest later, Chana signaled for them to stop  
Everyone crouched down and stayed quiet as Chana’s closed fist hung in the air, and she did a quick survey of the area.  
Just beyond a number of snow-capped bushes sat an Ayleid ruin.  
A single towering archway dominated a lone blocky entranceway, which led down a short spiral staircase to a large stone slab which acted as the door.  
“The Goblins and our target are in there” Chana muttered in her quiet voice  
“Excellent work Chana. Alright lads, we have a job to do”  
“Are we allowed to loot sir?” Matius questioned  
“Of course. Though apart from ransakced goods and maybe a Varla stone, I doubt there’ll be much of worth in there. Stay close everyone. Matius and I will take point. Sabine will watch our backs, Chana and the new girls in the center”  
Everyone acknowledged their placement, and after a short scout of the ruin exterior, which revealed no guards or signs of Goblin habitation, they made their way into the ruin proper.

Going down a long, dimly lit stairway they emerged into an even longer and darker hallway.  
Lined on either side was overgrowth, roots of the forest above them breaking and encasing the crumbling stone walls, and various forms of lichen and mosses covered the ground like a thick carpet.  
It was also very damp and foul-smelling. Doubly so for Taz. _Almost unbearably so._  
She didn’t know if Chana had a nose as sensitive as hers, however the Ohmes next to her didn’t seem to give any care to how repulsive this place smelled.  
It definitely reeked of Goblins further down.  
At one point, they bypassed a large grate in the wall which supposedly acted as a window.  
Whatever there was beyond was so dark that not even Taz with her darkvision could see clearly.  
What she could make out was a large chamber where several pillars extended upwards from floor, each topped with a brazier of brass-like metal. However each one was unlit.  
As they reached the end of the long hallway, they came across the first sign of Goblin residence.  
Placed before the entranceway into the next room was a crude effigy made from a spear which was thrusted into a crack in the floor, and topped off with the mutilated human skull decorated with various feathers and torn fabrics.  
Hanging below the skull was a tattered black flag, with a simple white handprint showcased in the center.  
“How welcoming..” Sabine muttered  
“Quiet, and keep a sharp eye out in the shadows. Goblins may be stupid and dimwitted, but they aren’t complete fools.” Tarak whispered while taking a glance back at his party.  
Everyone acknowledged quietly, assuming a defensive stance as they passed through the entranceway into the cavernous chamber beyond.

**\------Leyawiin | 9:00pm------**

“There are a number of perks that can be gained from simply befriending people y’know..”  
Lillith declared as she entered the living room, holding in her hand a tray with two mugs of coffee.  
Mirian glanced back and took the mug from Lillith, who sat on the couch opposite from her  
“Like for example, being able to stay in your friends place while they go off on a business trip to the Imperial City.” Lillith said, crossing one leg over the other  
Mirian sighed and took a sip of the coffee.  
“You're sure your friend doesn’t mind me staying here?”  
“Not at all. You're an old companion from the old days in Morrowind. He’ll understand if I told him you needed a place to stay for a night or two.”  
Mirian glanced over at the fireplace with a sullen look.  
“Something wrong Mirian? I was used to seeing you sulk every waking minute of the day back then. But it’s been years. And not once have I **EVER** seen you smile. Or at least, a _normal_ smile.  
Mirian drank from her mug again before formulating a response.  
“I.. I’m just not used to having people be nice to me. Is all..”  
Lillith tilted her head confusedly  
“Then what was all that about you having a Khajiit girlfriend and all?”

Mirian released a deep groaning sigh  
“She’s not my girlfriend, Lilith….”  
“You said she was. Several times. It sounded quite boastful actually."  
Mirian gripped the mug tighter as she felt tears form in her dark red eyes.  
“I miss her Lillith…. Her fluffy tail.. Her giggling laughter.. Her pink nose..”  
Lillith was taken aback somewhat by hearing actual genuine emotion coming from Mirian.  
She smirked and circled a finger along the rim of her coffee mug  
“Wow.. The years have been hard on you huh? Do I hear.. **Emotion** coming from _‘Old Nothing fazes me, Nightblade?”_  
“Fuck you Lilith..” Mirian whimpered back as she looked away to tear up  
Lillith simply smiled and got up  
“And not once did I ever hear you say that you missed being with someone. All the higher ranks you slept with. All the lower ranks you slept with. All the middle ranks you slept-”  
She paused as Mirian was now glaring at her with a murderous intent in her eyes  
Lillith coughed politely  
“Not once did I hear you say that you loved someone, or that you wanted to be with them again.”  
Mirian sniffled and wiped away a stream of tears  
“Taz is different. That’s why. She isn’t like anyone else I’ve met.”  
Lillith folded her arms and raised a brow in a curious manner  
“Oh? How so?”  
“Because she understands me Lilith. I told her who I am. I told her how fucked up I am.. And still am today..”  
Lillith seated herself beside Mirian, and kept listening. Wanting to hear her out before offering any further comments.  
“And throughout it all.. She just sat there. A neutral expression. A twitch of the ears every now and then. A flap of the tail. And at the end of it all, when I’ve poured whatever the hell passes for a heart that I have.. She placed a soft hand on my shoulder and said:

_“I understand Mirian.”_

The Dunmer teared up again, until Lillith hugged her in a soft embrace  
“Aw. Your so cute when your vulnerable” She remarked  
Within an instant however, Mirian drew Lillith's dagger and backed away from her  
**“I AM NEVER VULNERABLE”** She proclaimed, holding the dagger out towards Lilith  
She merely chuckled  
“Of course not, Miri. I meant nothing by it.”  
Mirian lowered the dagger and closed her eyes  
“I’m sorry.. It’s just..”  
Lillith shuffled closer  
“You're a broken woman, Mirian. That much is obvious. And from what I’ve seen, perhaps this ‘Taz’ is the one who watches out for you. How do the sailors put it? _‘She is your lighthouse in the storm. The one who guides you to calmer, more safer waters”_  
Mirian nodded  
“It’s true. She is.”  
Lillith nodded  
“I see. Then you need to meet with her again”  
Mirian sniffled once more  
“That is what I’m trying to do. But searching across an entire continent for one person by myself is impossible.”  
“Perhaps with one person it is impossible. But with two people it becomes a _nigh-impossible task”_

Mirian Lifted her head slightly to meet Lillith’s purple eyes  
“Why offer to help me Lillith?”  
“What? We’re friends. Or used to be. It’s what friends do for one another Mirian. I know that concept is new to you and all..”  
Mirian frowned slightly, but then nodded agreeably afterwards.  
“And besides.. If any of those books I’ve read are indicative of anything.. This will lead onto a quest of a sort. And things tend to die a lot during quests.”  
“So.. You want to help me because you want to kill things?” Mirian questioned  
Lillith chuckled while shaking her head  
“We’re both Assassins at heart, Mirian. We always want to kill something. Do you not feel the temptation to wander outside and slit the throat of some poor bastard right now?”  
Mirian lowered her head

“.......Yes……”

Lillith sat back on the armrest  
“I rest my case. I will help you find your furry girlfriend. Because we’re friends. And I also want to see if your expertise with a blade has suffered or improved at all..”  
“Are you sure you don’t work for the Dark Brotherhood and are trying to recruit me?” Mirian asked warily  
Lillith broke out into a hysterical laugh, ending only with a manic coughing fit which sounded as if her lungs had popped.

“Holy shit you're a riot, Mirian.” Lillith spoke after she managed to calm herself down.  
Mirian had been sitting quiet and still throughout Lillith’s _‘episode.’_  
“Ha. Trust me sweetie. If the Dark Brotherhood had any idea who either of us were, they’d be trying to cleave us in half as we sleep. And I’ve heard that the Imperial Legion had been cracking down hard on them. Most, if not all of their sanctuaries in Cyrodiil have been destroyed.  
Mirian finished off what was left in her mug while Lillith finished recovering.  
“Nah. It’s strange to offer, I know. But I genuinely want to help you. I just ask that you trust me enough to not stab you in the back.”  
Mirian looked her up-and-down.  
“I can’t say that I can. Do you trust me?”  
“In a way. Yeah. I know that you’d have nothing to gain from killing me. Even though you were a sadist back then, you’d still only kill if there was some reward or goal to be gained from doing so.”  
Mirian held a guilty expression  
“But.. Hey. We both got the same training. So, hopefully I can put up a fight if you do turn on me”  
“You're too trusting Lillith.” Mirian replied

Lillith simply smirked  
_“You keep telling yourself that Sera._ So! Have any leads on Taz's whereabouts?”  
Mirian shook her head and pouted  
“Not a clue..”  
“Hmm.. Then perhaps we should look for a clue?”  
“Good luck..”  
Lillith got up and crossed her arms  
“Well, you're not gonna find her by sitting on your fat ass are you?”  
Mirian quickly glanced back at her rear. It wasn't that big, was it?  
“There are plenty of taverns, bars, inns, and people who would tell you anything if you tossed a septim or two at them.”  
She chuckled  
“Or showed some tits.”  
Mirian determinedly got up from the couch  
“The Mirian who was a shameless whore is gone. I’m not flashing just to get information”  
Lillith snickered, and then briefly lifted her shirt for Mirian, who simply stared unmoving at Lillith’s.. _Curvaceous and seductive figure.._  
She then lowered her shirt, placed a hand on her hip and held a smug look  
“Your not.. Into.. Other.. Like me..” Mirian stammered after getting flashed.  
“You mean _Lesbian?”_ Lillith corrected, upon which Mirian nodded faint-heartedly  
“Nah. I just did that to screw with you. Now then, shall we go and gather intel, _Sister?”_  
Mirian’s head perked up upon hearing that  
“Yes. _Juohn, Lillith..”_  
Lillith smiled back  
_“Ju’rohn Muthsera.”_


End file.
